Percy Jackson and the Betrayed
by A really weird toaster
Summary: Sorry bad at summaries.
1. I get betrayed by family

Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own PJO and the Olympians or any myths I may use.

AN: I know what you are thinking another Chaos story? But trust me this one will be different than all the others.

Percy

Hello my names Percy Jackson and I am a Demigod. I am currently fighting Ladon as directed by Athena to receive her blessing in dating Annabeth. We have been fighting hack slash dodge roll but I think I was finally starting to gain an edge. Now do not think my goal is to get a golden apple for it is not. My goal is to fight Ladon and survive. It is going pretty well just a few more blows and yes got him. I now must return to lady Athena and let her kniw.

Mount Olympus

As I was approaching the big double doors that leads to the throne room I heard voices.

-but if we are going to destroy him now is our chance he should be almost done fighting Ladon.

Yes yes and we do have the Demigods help correct?

Correct as soon as he walks through those doors we will ambush him.

Wait they were going to destroy me? After all I did to help them? After I did what Athena told me to do so I can date her daughter? Also my friends were helping them? I ran off Olympus and into the forest as fast as I could and never looked back. I got caught by hellhounds and tried fighting them off but when everything seemed lost a blinding light disintegrated them.

"Hello I am Chaos do not fear I wish to give you a home one where you can never be betrayed again."

"Ok but are you a guy or a girl"?

"I am a girl(1) and we shall go now and I will teach you all that I know."

"Ok." With that I was flashed away to the void.

Like it? Love it? Hate it? Leave a review

A lot of people refer to Chaos as a girl so that is what she is.

Also please pick for who you would like Percy to be with here are your choices.

Bianca

Zoe

Hestia

Chaos

Your pick you have till chapter three as for deciding who you pick pretty much controls what will happen from there on in.


	2. I Am trained

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or Heroes of Olympus.

AN: I have noticed that there has been a high demand for Chaos and since I will be dong another story like this in the future that is when I will pair Percy up with Chaos as that story will be a better fit than this one. So you can vote for anyone else on the list. I also want to say sorry for not updating but I have been out of town and forgot my laptop. Ok I hope you enjoy the chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it.

3rd Person View

Percy as you should know I am here to train you for when I fade as you will become my heir.

Me your heir? I am but a lowly Demigod how can I become your Heir and I thought you couldn't fade? Exclaimed Percy.

Ahh young Perseus you have much to learn as I have been alive for a very long time and fading with every passing second. I estimate I have about two and a half thousand years left. I will now be giving you my blessing the only one you need as it has the power of every other blessing and will make you immortal.

You are going to make me immortal? Am I ready for that?

Of course you are ready I have been watching you since you were born and you deserve this blessing.

I am honored Lady Chaos when will it happen.

I will give it to you know then when you wake up we will begin your training.

Ok.

I will start the process now. I Chaos give my blessing to Perseus Jackson let him become immortal. Give him control over the sea, sky, death, earth, space, time, fire, let him have knowledge, and strength. I Chaos bestow these gifts to Perseus Jackson.

Percy POV

After I heard those words I blacked out.

(6 Months later)

What where am I?

You are in your new bedroom I gave you my blessing and you blacked out for six months.

Lady Chaos? I was out for six months!

Yes it was quite short actually I was expecting a year at the least.

Umm ok so what do I do know?

I will create swords for you. Do you prefer two swords or one heavy one?

Umm I will take two also since I have your blessing will I be able to shoot arrows straight now?

Yes you can shoot straight now and two swords coming up. Λεβιάθαν και άξονα θάνατο καλώ σου για να εξυπηρετήσει και να προστατεύσει τον Περσέα Τζάκσον,

So these are my swords?

Yup just say what I sad to put them away or call them to battle. Now time for training.

(6 Months Later)

I was in the arena fighting automatons shaped like dragons and every other thing you can think of and I was destroying them after I pass this test I will be as equally as strong as Chaos. After that I will be sent on missions to rid the galaxy of wrong doers. Slash hack block kill I have been doing this for hours and they are not letting up they keep reforming and attacking but I have an idea.

Seven black holes popped out of the ground and sucking up automatons. With one more slash that was all of them.

Well done Percy now I can start sending you on missions.

(Two Thousand years later)

I was on my way back from my 500th message and Chaos was going to show me a new move for my 500th victory. I can't wait I thought to myself I was flying on my ship it had auto pilot along with a bunch of other junk I do not need.

Here I am docking inside the void and as I walked in the unthinkable happened.

Yay cliffhanger sorry for that just keep voting. I will try to update as soon as I can. Please review.


	3. I become all powerful

Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or anything else only my words.

AN: Sorry for the long wait end of school then I got sick. Las but not least I had to take a trip to visit my family in Chicago. Well no excuse I hope to be able to update faster now.

Percy POV

Chaos was fading in front of me and I couldn't do anything about it this wasn't supposed to happen for another five hundred years but now my mentor will be gone.

Percy I am about to fade when I do all my powers will belong to you. I know what you want to do to the Gods and Titans and I give you my permission although I suggest you recruit soldiers to help you with your task.

But what will I do without you? I have not even finished my training yet.

Percy when you absorb my powers you will learn everything you need to know. How to cast spells how to swordfight everything.

Thank you Lady Chaos.

My time is nigh (Sorry I love talking like this) you will become the new God of the void now please look away as I fade.

3rd POV

Lady Chaos was disintegrating like a holographic image but Percy couldn't watch for the power one emits when fading is tremendous and could easily destroy him.

Percy POV

Lady Chaos has faded and she gave me permission to avenge destroy the Gods and Titans but first I have a few friends to visit.

(Scene Skip)

Elysium nice beaches and houses but I am looking for my friends. The streets are lined with Gold and the houses are made of pure silver. This place is beautiful. I thought myself but I need to find them. Knowing them they will probably be at the beach.

(At the beach)

Hey Luke, Silena, Bianca, and Beckendorf. How is everyone?

Percy? How are you here and not dead like us? Bianca asked.

Well The Gods tried to kill me along with most of my other friends who were all made immortal. So I trained with Lady Chaos and as she was fading she told me that I could take revenge. I wanted to know if you guys would help me?

But how are we going to help you? Luke asked. Because we are all dead.

Well I can bring you back to life with my powers and you guys would be made leaders of the army I am going to create.

Ok we are in everyone replied at once.

Ok I will teleport you guys to base I have one more friend to visit.

Ok see you then.

With that everyone was teleported to base.

(Deep in the sky in an ancient looking court)

Hello Zoe I came to ask you to join me to defeat the Olympians.

Why would I? They have not done nothing wrong.

But you see they have betrayed me and have tried to kill me.

How do I know you are not lying?

Well how about I bring you back to life and send you down to earth and find out for yourself?

Ok fine but when I find out you were lying I will tell them of your plan Percy.

And if I am not lying?

Then I will join your cause for they have wronged a very noble person.

Ok it's a deal but I will have to send you back disguised.

Ok fine with me.

Zoe POV

It feels good to be back on earth now I must head to Olympus to see if Percy is telling the truth. Hmm looks like New York hasn't changed that much. Although the Empire State Building got taller. Hey boy give me the keys to the 600th floor.

What are you talking about lady there is no 600th floor.

Give me the keys now or I will Blast you into a million pieces.

Whoops sorry ma'am I I didn't know hmph well learn next time.

I then proceeded to the throne room. I heard talking so I started to eavesdrop.

Hey was it the right idea to attempt that all those years ago?

Yes Hades it was and now we have got rid of him.

Yeah but who is going to save us now this war? Oh and I noticed that five spirits are missing.

We don't need help as a matter of fact we didn't need Percy the first time.

Ok I was shocked I admit it I ran out of there as fast as I could and teleported to the base I was told to go to. Percy?

Yes Zoe?

I accept.

AN Ok so first off I know this isn't one of the best out there but I am trying ok? Oh and if you have an OC you want to make for one of Percy's soldiers let me know I will gladly take them.

Form

Name:

Age:

Gender:

Godly Parent:

Reason for Joining:

Any camps that this Demigod went to:

Weapons of Choice:

Roll (Archer Swordman or Gunship driver):

Thank you for your time and help and no Hestia, Hera, Artemis, or Demeter.


End file.
